the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell/Early Life
At ten months old, while her mother was cooking in the kitchen while holding Melinda the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the turn of events and thought it was funny. But Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. She came into her powers at almost eleven months old. It was the same day her cousin, P.J. came into her powers too. Close to a year later, her power of Telekinetic Orbing grew into the power of Hovering while she was at Magic School with her brothers and cousins. When she uses this power she floats on orbs a few feet in the air. Similarly to the way Paige does when she uses this power. Becoming Twice-Blessed ''' Being that Leo was mortal when Melinda was conceived, everyone was shocked to discover that she miraculously had the powoached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels of Destiny absolved the next generation of any future callings. Though Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda remain twice-blessed. '''Magical Shift When magic around the world shifted from magical beings to mortals, Melinda, along with her entire family, lost all of their powers. For safety, she and most of her cousins and siblings were handed to their grandfather, Victor's care again. Getting Trapped in the Ice Cream Truck In January of 2013 Melinda and Caleb were in the living room of the Manor Wyatt and Chris went upstairs. But before they got back Caleb heard the Devil's Cord, out of curiousity Melinda followed after him. Both ended up getting pulled into the ice cream truck by the ice cream man. When Piper and Leo realized they were gone Piper started freaking out. She called her sisters over to hel find them. Then Phoebe had a premonition them getting sucked into the ice cream truck. The Charmed Ones tracked down the truck. Once they found it Leo went into the truck to get them out. Both were alright but a little shook up from the experience. When Derek picked Caleb up Piper told him about what happened. He understood it happened because of who his son is. But still wouldn't change anything about him. Meeting Ben and The Secret On February 15, Melinda met Ben Jacobs while she was riding her horse Rocket. He was also riding his horse Dallas and even helped her after she fell off Rocket. When she got home Melinda was helping Piper while they were making dinner. She left to go find Wyatt, Chris, and Caleb when Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews had orbed over. Which was when Phoebe told her sisters she was pregnant again. While the Charmed Ones were talking Melinda came back a few minutes to ask if Caleb could sleep over. Piper told her sisters Melinda had been Caleb's shadow ever since they were trapped in the ice-cream truck. Then Paige remembered Prue and Damien from the Dark Future, along with some other similarities between the two futures. Piper didn't want any of her children to remember that future which felt like another life. So she made her sisters promise to never say anything to them. }} Category:Melinda Halliwell Category:Early Life Category:Charmed Category:Charmed Forever